


powerless

by lostinthereality



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Protective Chloe Decker, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthereality/pseuds/lostinthereality
Summary: different ending to 5x07, our mojo. 5 part series.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer - Relationship
Comments: 32
Kudos: 142





	1. 1

The shag carpet beneath his feet dampened the sound of his Louboutins as they padded down the dim hallway, the amber lights basking the hideous decor in a sickly-orange warmth. With each step he took, the more his heart quickened. He could feel his heartbeat reverberating through his eardrums, pounding at the base of his skull. What a ghastly place. 

He could hear the Detective’s staccato of knocks echoing from the other side of the floor. Giving a quick breath of relief, he continued to walk forward as though he knew exactly where he was going. He would know what he was looking for when he saw it. 

Almost as if the thought itself had a will, immediately shadows of navy cast outwards from the room catching his attention. Turning to his left, he peered cautiously through the ajar doorframe of room 903. The pads of his fingertips pressed against the smooth faux-oak, the door silently swinging open. 

His breath hitched in his chest for the briefest of moments. This place certainly would’ve made an excellent locale for a few hell loops. 

There was nothing amiss. 

A few more steps in. Absolutely bloody nothin—

His hand slapped to the right side of his neck as a sharp burning sensation diffused quickly down his muscles towards his upper shoulders. His heart slammed against his sternum, flopping uselessly for the briefest of seconds. The balls of his feet acted quickly and swiveled him around. 

“Gotcha.” A sinister smile upturned the corners of man facing him. The man’s bald head gleamed in the soft light, illuminating a large needle the man was holding up. He waved the syringe in Lucifer’s direction. 

His body went into action immediately, muscle memory blindly taking charge. His fingers clutched the man’s neck, the man’s distended veins pulsating under his hands. Slippery sweat forced his hands to tighten their grip as Lucifer lifted him in the air. 

“How does it feel to be powerless?” Lucifer growled. The words rushed from his snarled lips. breath caught in his throat and lodged against his palate. 

The words stayed there at the back of his throat. Clawing, itching to be released but his tongue wouldn’t move. It felt dry and thick suddenly. His saliva viscous as he forced his tongue to lick his lip. A groan released itself in a undignified gurgle as the band of tightness around his throat gripped harder. 

“Vocal cords are always the first things to seize up. Don’t feel bad, most would have dropped already. You’re clearly very strong.”

Like a fish out of water, gasping for its last breath, his mouth opened and closed silently. Feeling the pins and needles extend up his hand, wrist, arm - his extended arm flopped uselessly at his side.

What in Dad’s name was happening to him? There was not enough air, no air. His lips flapped, sucking, slurping. Air, air, air. He needed AIR. 

“I’ve never seen one last as long as you, you should be proud.” The man whispered. The syringe dropped silently to the floor. The man’s meaty arm disappeared behind his back, tucking into his waistband for the briefest of moments, before he pulled out a large knife already stained wet with crimson. A rivulet dripped down the sheath of the knife onto the man’s knuckle. Smearing it into his pants, the man let out a small laugh. 

Lucifer knew he was going to fall to the floor in a matter of seconds. Blurred peppered lights danced on the peripherals of his vision, the room was spinning quickly. The Detective. She needed to be warned. 

Using the last shred of energy Lucifer could feel sapping from his bones, he lunged his body forwards towards the unfortunate man. Raising his hand, and clenching his fist, Lucifer felt the knuckles collide with the side of the man’s skull before he felt blinding pain his left side. 

And then the world was shifting, tumbling beneath him, falling. He was falling.   
And then darkness. 

——————-

“Lucifer? Are you in here?” Chloe whispered. 

The beam of her flash light reflected off of a photo frame on the wall. Squinting her eyes, Chloe took a few steps into the room. Something was wrong. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she suppressed a deep shudder as it ran down her spine. The temperature of the room dropped a few degrees and the metallic scent of blood hit her nostrils. Flaring her nostrils and swallowing against the lump forming at the back of her tongue, Chloe gripped the handle her nine millimeter tighter. Her hands felt slippery against the cool metal. Her left foot stepped a few inches further into the room and she felt a crunch. A syringe lay crushed underneath her boot. 

There was movement in the right corner of her periphery. Rolling her shoulders, she moved her outstretched arms towards her side. 

“It must be my lucky day, three in one day.” His voice sounded higher than she expected. 

A large knife was clenched tightly in the man’s fist. Her finger slipped to the trigger, squeezing slightly. 

“LAPD, drop the knife. Now.” Her voice sounded calm, despite the feeling she was going to shit her pants. Her stomach was flopping unceremoniously and she resisted the urge to pivot her eyes to search for Lucifer. The knife was gleaming in the beam of moonlight bursting through the window from behind the man. The man let out a small laugh. 

“You think you’re so strong, behind that gun?” Another soft chuckle. 

“Where is Lucifer?” The question was out of her mouth before she could stop it. The fear was creeping up, snaking its way across her shoulders and into her chest. Heart palpitations forced her lungs to work harder to overcome the sheer terror. Clenching the gun tighter, she took a step towards the man. 

“Oh. He’s aro-o-ound.” Yellow teeth glistened behind the man’s wormy lips. 

“Turn yourself in, Les. This is the end of the line for you.” She didn’t do as well this time, her voice shook at the end. Klempsky noticed and the smile widened. He took a step forward, a small almost imperceptible one.

“Really? And here I was thinking this is the end of the line for you.” 

It was then that he moved. Surprisingly quick, his body was mere inches from her in a fraction of a second. She could smell moth balls and the suffocating smell of aftershave.

And then his body dropped. Her finger shook against the trigger as she released it. Les’s jaw slacked, his tongue lolling to the side as he looked at her with a wide gaze. A maroon circle spread rapidly against his shirt. Center mass hit. She pushed the knife away from his slack hand with her boot. 

Turning away, she reholstered her gun and took a few steps into the kitchen where the moon light was illuminating the room in an eery blue glow. An audible gasp left her lips when she saw a woman, tied to a chair like the others. Her unseeing eyes were open to the ceiling. Blood dripped from a wound on her neck and pooled onto a bouquet of white stargazers taped to the woman’s palms. She widened her pace and placed two shaking fingers on the woman’s neck. Despite the warmth of the woman’s skin, seconds passed with no pulse. She was gone. Fucking minutes too late.

She turned once more, stepping out of the sliver of moonlight, blindly reaching her hands out towards the wall to look for a light switch. Her thigh bumped against the table. She shifted the weight and turned once more when her foot slipped.

Quickly righting herself on the table, she looked down and let out another horrified gasp. 

“Lucifer?” The shriek left her mouth, but she could barely register the site before her. Dropping to her knees, she could feel the blood soak quickly into the threads of her pants. Her flash light was out immediately. 

Lucifer lay on his side, his cheek pressed against the tile floor, stark white against the olive green. Dried spit caked the corners of his mouth and his gray tongue was hanging halfway across his bottom lip. Muddy, glazed brown eyes blinked slowly in recognition of her.

“Lucifer, where were you hit?” She threw the flashlight on the floor, illuminating the scene in a halo of light. 

His mouth moved slowly, up and down, wordlessly. A groan rattled from the back of his throat and his tongue flopped against his cheek. His pupils constricted to the light and he blinked slowly once more. His left arm lay directly underneath his side, his right hanging across his rib cage towards his back. The dark jacket splayed against the widening puddle of sticky blood beneath him. 

“Lucifer? Can you hear me?” 

Her arms pushed his right shoulder and his body rolled away from her, the flaccid right arm slapping against the floor. A tear in his shirt near the lower left chest oozed and she found her hand there immediately. Her stomach was flopping again, unapologetically, hammering in symphony with the stampeding in her chest. Holy shit, there must be half of his blood on the floor. 

He didn’t speak. His eyes tracked her face as she leaned in towards him, her other hand stroking his chin as she nudged his head towards her. 

“You’re going to be okay, okay?” 

Even then she could see the incredulity in his eyes, a wordless And what in Dad’s name would you think that for? She could hear as he blinked once more towards her. Her hand pushed the pocket of his suit jacket further into the wound. He didn’t make a sound. 

“Don’t look at me like that. You’re going to be fine, it’s fine.” Her voice shook once again, betraying her. 

She leaned back on her feet and ankles, slipping once more in his blood as she reached for her phone in the back pocket. She could feel the fear and panic creeping, itching and clawing at the back of her eyes. Blinking quickly, she could feel a tear roll down the side of her face, hot and burning as it trailed. 

His chest heaved, his breaths shallow and quick. A wheeze whistled with each inhalation as his lips puckered to draw in the next breath. Gripping her phone, the screen lit up. A missed call from Ella. Swiping the screen upwards a smudge trailed of blood left in its wake, she dialed quickly. 

“I have a civilian down. I need an ambulance immediately.” She prattled off the address quickly, and pressed the phone against her shoulder blade with her ear as she maneuvered herself closer to Lucifer. His eyelids drooped, half mast. A lock of errant hair stuck to his forehead, damp with sweat, having escaped the product he so carefully had put on that morning. 

“They’re on their way. Help is on the way. I need you to stay with me, Lucifer. Do you understand?” 

His eyes blinked slowly once more, although this was the only reaction he heard what she said. Her hand shifted against his wound, slipping against the threads of his shirt. She pushed harder.

“I need you…look, I need you to hear me when I say that mojo or not, I need you. We are partners. I don’t give a flying rat’s ass about the mojo, or the whole devil-schtick - I need you. Okay?” 

She moved her forehead towards his own, her left handing running through the dark curls atop his head. Breathing in his scent of vanilla, sandalwood, and tobacco, she released a quivering breath. 

It was then she notice that the room was quiet. A silence with so much depth that it overtook the room. Shifting quickly again to her knees, Chloe looked down at Lucifer. His eyes had drifted closed. Why was it so quiet?

Moving her left hand from the caressing of his curls, she placed it on his chest to feel for his respirations. Waiting a few seconds, she realized that the wheezing she had been hearing - the gurgling for breath - were gone. He had stopped breathing, shit. shit. shit. 

“Lucifer?!” Her hand slapped against the side of his cheek. There was no eye opening, no whistling of his breaths, no incredibly sarcastic Why yes Detective, I heard you the first time. Nothing but deafening silence. 

Her hands immediately left the wound on his side and clenched together, fingers overlapping each other as they found themselves right below his sternum. Pumping her hands quickly, she swung her legs around to straddle him. Her knees abducted outwards, slipping one more in the sticky puddle. 

“Don’t you fucking dare, Lucifer. Don’t.” She counted silently to thirty, her biceps screaming in protest as the pushed and pushed against his chest. Shifting his chin up, she wrapped her lips around his. This was wrong, this wasn’t right. They, his lips, they felt wrong. One, two breaths. 

Pumping against his chest again, she could feel the panic once again rising up in her chest. Did CPR even fucking work on Angels? Was he already in Hell? Could—

“Ma’am? Let us take over.” She hadn’t even heard them come in. A large hand enveloped her own, pulling her away. She looked up from Lucifer’s slack face to a blurry pudgy face of a younger man with closed cropped red hair. Chloe ripped her hand back away from him, tightening her grip on Lucifer’s lapel. 

“I fucking have it!” 

The hand found her own again and pulled her gently, but forcible, away. Another man, a scrawnier one, had already began chest compressions. 

“We have it. We got him.” Shifting back on to her ankles, Chloe wordlessly nodded, and scooted a few inches back. Lucifer’s limp arms flopped against the tile with each compression, the long slender fingers splayed. 

They needed more time. This wasn’t right, everything was wrong, wrong, wr-

“Chloe??” Ella’s voice startled her from the door way. Three police officers in uniform trailed behind her, and a light flickered on. 

It was then she could see just how bad it was. 

His lips, normally so luscious and plump, were thin and already turning blue. A mask was fitted around his mouth and nose already. The redheaded EMT had cut away at the suit - Lucifer was going to be so pissed - displaying his well defined chest. Electrodes had already been adhered to his skin. 

“Chloe, wha—“ Ella was at her side immediately, a small whimper escaped and her hand clamped to her mouth. The room was suddenly very loud as people began to shout. Another EMT was kneeling at Lucifer’s side. Everything was too bright, too loud. It was deafening her. The bag attached to the mask around Lucifer’s lips pumped twice and she could see his chest moving. She knew Ella was speaking something in her ear, she could feel the warmth of her breath against her neck. 

She saw his smile this morning, the whites of his perfectly aligned teeth glimmering as he stared up at her mischievously. His arm was behind his head, a laugh on his lips as he looked at her with pure amazement. 

“CLEAR!” And then she was back into reality, and she could feel her hand tighten against Ella’s small hand. When did she start holding it? 

“We have him back, we need to get him an airway like NOW.” The redhead said from his position at Lucifer’s head. The two other EMTs nodded with agreement, one pulling out a flash of silver from the bag near his feet. The three EMTs crowded around Lucifer, blocking Chloe’s view. 

“What happened, Chlo?” Ella let out a half puff of air from the side of her cheeks. 

“He was stabbed. By a fucking lunatic.” Her words didn’t sound like her own, they felt distant and far. Her eyes stung against the burning tears clawing at her eyes. She gripped Ella’s hand tighter in her own. It was then that she noticed another team of EMTs working on Klumpsky in the front room. She let out a bitter laugh. 

No, no, not like a demented witch! His voice screamed at her. 

“Chloe, he’s going to be okay. He’s Lucifer, he is always running off and getting injured but as he says, you can’t keep the devil down, okay? So he’s going to be okay, okay?” 

The EMTs stood as they maneuvered a stretcher close to the backboard they had placed Lucifer on. Chloe felt her stomach clench and bile rise in the back of her throat, suppressing the gag. Her mouth felt too dry, her tongue too thick. 

A tube was shoved down his throat, tape haphazardly placed over the stubble on his upper lip. His hair was matted to his pale forehead. A bag was attached to the end of the tube and one of the EMTs was shuffling quickly to stand with the other two as they began to move him towards the apartment door. 

“Wait, wait - where are you taking him? I need to go with him.” She moved to stand, Ella quickly grabbing her hand to steady her. 

“Ma’am, you can meet us at Cedar-Sinai. We have to go now, though.” And with that they were moving, through the doorway, passed the uniform police, and out of site. 

“I’ll drive, Chloe. Come on."

*********

“Babe, Chlo - I need ya to talk to me okay, babe? What happened?” Ella’s foot was slammed down on the gas pedal, the engine of the Charger revving and grinding in retaliation. She could feel the woman’s gaze on the side of her face, feeling the warmth of her stare. Pete fidgeted uselessly in the back, his knees nearly hanging over the median console. Chloe felt her stomach flop again. 

Her hands were sticky. Maroon crusts had already caked into the corners of her nail beds. Rubbing her fingers and palms against her pants, Chloe could feel panic clawing at the back of her throat once more. His blood. His blood was drenching her pants. Her hands came away damp and a cackle gurgled out somewhere from behind her teeth. 

“He was stabbed. And then he died. DIED.” Another laugh. Her cheeks twitched against the unnatural spread of her lips. Why was she laughing, where the fuck was the laugh coming from? It wouldn’t stop, like it was erupting from chest cavity all by itself. Her hands rubbed uselessly against each other and Chloe started at the dancing red lights swimming through the front dash. 

“Chloe, I need you to take a deep breath for me, okay? I am like - I am freaking out over here. I need you to keep it together for him, for Lucifer. He is going to be okay.”

“He was DEAD, Ell. I felt him leave. He left me, left me to go back to Hell.” Her voice sounded distant. She felt Pete move uncomfortably in the back seat, shifting his weight further towards the back. 

“He didn’t leave you, babe. He is still here. He is RIGHT there, in front of us. And they’re going to save him, okay?” 

Chloe felt the laugh die on her lips, just as quickly as it had come. Her chest tightened and the tears spilled uselessly. Snot dripped from her nose, bubbling in her nostrils as she struggled to choke up a deep shuddering breath. She turned towards Ella, pulling her gaze away from the ambulance weaving in between the lanes of the highway in front of them. 

“He can’t leave. I love him.” 

Ella reached one of her hands over from the steering wheel and placed it on Chloe’s own blood stained hand. The engine shook the front of the vehicle in entirety as the speedometer kicked up another five miles per hour. 

“He knows, babe. He knows.”

————— _——————————-

The ER was bumping tonight, that’s for damn sure. She already had vomit soaking into her sock from One Eye Larry, the local drunk. Every step she took, she could feel the vomit squelching between her toes. She should have become a lawyer. An accountant. Maybe a movie star. Anything but vomit between the toes, schlepping around like it wasn’t a big deal at all. Twenty years she’d been at it. Maybe she could marry up, still. 

“Judy, did you get that patient discharged out of room 2? Triage is ass to elbows out there.” Mandy was new. Fresh. Her face had yet hardened, her hair still perfectly resting in an uppity pony tail. She’d been there at LAs level-1 trauma center for a whole spanking six months, and she was going to ass-to-elbows-lecture her? Pfft. 

Rolling the ball of her foot over the edge of her clog, Judy rolled her ankles out and let out a heavy sigh. The shift had just started and was already going to Hell in a damn hand basket. A ziplock bag twisted around her fingers, the smashed turkey sandwich sagging depressingly in the bottom corner. Slinging it out of her hand, it landed in the lap of one of the drunks perched on one of the several gurneys in the hallway. 

“Yeah, yeah, I just dumped em’ out the door.” Mandy gave an approving look and turned towards the triage board. 

The chart in Judy’s other hand flopped on to the desk. Letting out another puff of hot air, feeling her cheeks expand, she looked longingly at the rolling chair in front of her. Her feet already ached. Yeah, marrying up definitely was still an option - who wouldn’t love a forty-eight year old divorcee mom of three that hadn’t shaved her legs since Christmas? The chair beckoned her - just a little sit before the next “I think I am dying” patient came in. 

Her thighs gently eased into the chai—

“Hey, guys just got word - stabbing coming in, ETA two minutes. 40 year old male, GCS 5, bagged in the field. Last set at 120, 85/40, given a liter bolus en route. Looks like he was with the cops.”

“With the cops, or like is a cop?” Mandy piped from the white board. 

“Does it matter? Activate the team.” Judy slipped the clogs back on and moved towards the trauma bay. Snapping on a pair of gloves, and a gown over her peach scrubs, she hovered towards the ambulance doors vaguely hearing the intercom. Feeling a presence at her side, she looked to see the Attending, Dr. James standing near her. He was an annoying little shit, still wearing diapers she imagined underneath his ill fitting dress pants. His body was electrified, bouncing off the balls of his feet as he leaned towards the trauma bay doors. 

“Stabbing, hm? What else we know?”

Opening her mouth to answer, Judy could hear the sirens echoing off the glass pane. Moving towards the ambulance, the doors slammed open before the vehicle was even in park. 

The site was graphic to say the least. The man’s face was as white as her Great Auntie’s asscheek, diaphoretic, and wallerin’ with tremors like a leaf. An expensive looking suit was tucked, shredded and bloodied, under the lap belts of the stretcher. His teeth were clenched against the tube, his face tightly wound in a grimace. Even under the sheen of sweat marring his face, Judy could tell he was an attractive man. 

“Move him. Ready, 1 - 2 -“ and on the third call, the man was already on to the trauma bed. Unbuckling the lap belt immediately, she quickly caught the man’s arm as it flopped off the side of the bed. Using her shears, she cut the rest of his top away to reveal a massive stab wound under his left breast muscle. The skin edges revealed a deep chasm into his chest, rib bone briefly visible before blood once again poured from the edges. His chest was heaving, shuddering against the tube inserted in his throat. Moving towards his pants, her hand pressed up against the badge attached to his belt buckle. She shifted her gaze towards Mandy who was already working on the other side of the man. 

“Give him 100 of Fentanyl, he’s fighting the tube. Someone talk to me. What is the story?” 

“We were told he was given some sort of paralytic by some fuckin’ psycho with a knife, there was a woman DOA. The psycho dude is en route as we speak, some cop lady busted one in him.” The redheaded EMT chirped from the corner of the bay, behind his laptop. Judy shook her head, letting out a frustrated huff, what the fuck was the world coming to? The plunger of the syringe squeezed down in her grasp, quickly followed by a flush. She tapped the man’s arm, gently. 

“There you go, dude.” His face relaxed instantly, the jaw slack once more. Peeling back his eyelids, Judy shined her light into his pupils. His chocolate brown eyes constricted and stared unseeing towards the ceiling. He was out again, thank Christ on a cracker. 

“We need to get him into surgery, immediately. Hang a unit of O- before we head up. Do we have a history on this guy, what was given to him?” Judy placed a sheet over the man’s lower half and went to go reach for the blood tubing behind her, when she heard a slap against the bay doors. 

“You can’t come in here, we can take you to the waiting room ma’am, someone will be out as soon as we know anything.” She heard one of the medics shout. 

Judy tried to resist turning towards the glass pane. She really did. 

But something about the guttural sound of the woman’s shriek as she screamed his name chilled her to the very bone. 

“Lucifer!!”

A woman was standing at the open doors, her bloodied hand slapped against the glass pane, seemingly supporting the woman’s entire weight. Her hair was hanging in clumps around her face, her pony tail laying limp and loose across her shoulder. She heaved with body-wracking sobs, the palm of her hand slipping against the smudges of blood trailed on the pane. 

“No, I need to stay here. I need to be with him, you don’t understand. I can’t — I can’t leave, okay?” She was squirming to enter the room. A smaller woman was holding her around the waist, and the Medic was using his bicep and chest to push them both back out of the bay. The blonde pulled against them both, slinging her arm out from them both, and bounding across the room in seconds. Her hands went to the man’s face. A shaking finger stroked his cheek, trailing down his jawline. 

Judy took a deep breath, and motioned towards Mandy as she wordlessly handed her the blood tubing in her hands. 

“Hey, I promise you we will come get you when we know something okay. You need to let us do our job. He’s your … partner?” She grabbed the woman’s forearm, gently pulling her towards the door. The woman resisted and snarled in her direction before turning back towards the man. The blonde was stroking his hair, whispering something into his ear. 

An alarm blared from the monitor to her right. His pulse was dropping. The blood pressure had recycled and was hovering right at 60/38. Shit. Shit, shit. Looking down at his face, he was turned towards the woman, his brow furrowed and clenched. He was fighting the tube again, goddamit. 

“I need another dose of fentanyl, and someone for the love of God get some Propofol drawn up. We need that blood going, like yesterday Jude!” James shouted at her from his crouched position where he was prodding from, at the side of the gurney. 

“He’s more than my partner.” The woman snapped back. She didn’t even turn away. 

“Then you really need to go, okay? We need to get him upstairs and we need to do it quickly.” 

The man’s eyes snapped open and his hand jolted towards his face, clenching around the tube around. His back arched against the gurney, his long legs thrashing against the sheets wildly like a feral animal. His eyes widened in surprise and recognition at the woman standing inches from his face. Her hand had found his and had pulled it back towards his side, the other still caressing his cheek. The man leaned into her touch and his eyes fluttered close for a moment before opening slowly. 

Judy turned away quickly. 

The way he was looking at her felt so raw, so hungry and soul crushing, she actually felt embarrassed she had witnessed it. The woman whispered something unrecognizable again. Judy pushed the syringe into the IV once more, feeling his arm go limp within seconds. 

“They’re ready for us upstairs,” Another medic shouted from the door. The monitor was still beeping wildly. Judy pushed her foot down on the brake of the bed, her clog slipping from the blood against it. Pushing her arms in front of her, she pulled the side rail up in seconds. 

“We will take care of him.” The words were out of her mouth before she could even recognize what she was saying. The blonde woman let go of the man’s hand as they rolled away, and as Judy turned away she could hear the words this time — 

“Save him, please - God, save him.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dan makes an appearance, but rest assured, all shall make an appearance because I know in the show the dude was having a time of things. lots of angst ahead, but never fear, there is a happy little fluffy ending at the end. just have to power through some rough times for our poor Lucifer.

There wasn’t a single goddamn comfortable chair in the entire waiting room. Every time Chloe shifted her weight, the back of the plastic contraption pinched her ass. Completely ramrod straight, her lower back ached as she arched it back in a stretch against the back of the chair. A large clock was ticking above her head and it was taking every shred of her will power to not whip out her gun and shoot it off the wall.

A growl escaped deep from her gut and she stood suddenly, nervous energy bounding down her legs. The heels of her boots clacked against the linoleum. She counted her steps, one - two - three - pivot, one - two - three. The threads of her pants were stiffened with dried, caked blood stretching across her kneecaps. A sob struggled, rattling behind her lungs somewhere. His blood. One - two - three - pivot.

Steeling a glance at the wall, Chloe gave a few slow blinks and came to a standstill. They had just hit hour four.

Her hands clenched in front of her, rubbing the skin across her knuckles. She looked up the hallway, towards an elderly woman who sat perched behind a computer. The station was otherwise empty and the only sound suffocating her was the tick of the clock and the clack of the the computer keys. Letting out a deep breath, Chloe turned completely towards the woman.

“Why don’t we head to to cafeteria, Chlo?” Ella was quickly by her side, grabbing her hand. Chloe ripped it away immediately, pulling it close to her chest. Fingering the bullet around her neck, she hardened her gaze towards the clerk.

“Ma’am, I’m sure there is something you could tell me about my partner?” Despite being phrased like a question, she knew it came across like the demand that it was.

The woman sighed before looking up from her screen, eyes weary. Pulling her glasses off her wrinkled, drawn face, she gave a cursory glance at the badge Chloe was waving in front of her.

“Oh sweetie, I’ll let you know when we know.”

Ella fidgeted behind her. 

Her head ached, pounding behind her eye sockets. Closing her eyes, sharp flickers of light bounced around her eyelids and the stabbing sensation intensified. Her lips hardened and she rubbed her tongue against the back of her teeth. She opened her eyes and smiled tightly. 

“That is what you said an hour ago.” 

Ella inched closer. 

“I hear the cafeteria has a special on coffee, did you know? Best coffee in town.” She whispered behind her, once more grabbing her hand. Chloe turned towards her and let out an exasperated scoff. 

“I am not leaving from this desk until I know what his condition is.” 

Ella gave several quick nods. 

“Of course. I am here with you then.” 

The elderly clerk gave another soft sigh as she picked up the phone next to her. 

Chloe heard the door swing open behind her and she gave a quick glance to see Amenadiel and her ex-husband standing rather awkwardly by the quickly closing automatic doors. A notebook was held loosely in Dan’s hand that swung at his side nervously. 

“Amenadiel, maybe you can help in getting any news.” Chloe waved her hand towards him excitedly, before turning around and giving another pointed stare towards the clerk, completely missing the look that passed between the three others. 

“Chloe, why won’t we go take a seat and you can let me know the whole story.” Amenadiel’s baritone voice, velvety and rich, as he smiled at her. 

“They’re closing now, someone will be out shortly to speak to you, dear.” The phone slammed down into the cradle. Chloe snapped her towards the woman and gave a nod of thanks. 

Turning on her heel, Chloe huffed back over to the plastic chair, easing herself into it. She stared down into the blood soaked jeans. She could feel Amenadiel settle beside her. 

“He was dead, Amenadiel.” 

The angel nodded silently towards her, encouraging her to continue on. Ella settled into the chair to her right. Her pants were the color of Lucifer’s devil eyes. Her finger picked at one of her kneecaps. 

“I mean, like dead. We were working a case, and he was paralyzed and stabbed. I didn’t know what to do.” Her voice dropped to a whisper, “You know, like what would happen if I left and he died again? Would he stay dead?” 

She could hear Dan audible swallow from where he still stood by the swinging doors. She saw Amenadiel raise his hand towards her ex, giving a reassuring smile. Dan fidgeted with his notebook and his eyes flashed towards the ceiling for a brief second before he walked over to the chair across from her. The chair creaked in submission. 

Flecks of dried blood fluttered to the shiny floor as her finger continued to pick. Amenadiel’s hand covered her own. 

“You did the right thing, Chloe.” 

She could feel the tears burning behind her retinas, stinging and itching. She refused to cry. 

“He’ll be alright, babe. Like I said, the dude would move heaven and earth to keep on playing his role, ya know?” Ella let out a nervous laugh. Dan flinched visibly in his chair and stood up quickly, his hand running through his hair. His notebook dropped to the floor with a flop. 

Amenadiel looked away from Chloe and gave a sharp look towards Dan and cleared his throat. He motioned towards the chair Dan had just stood up from and gave him another smile. 

Under normal circumstances, Chloe would’ve pounced on the weird exchange. Instead the tears suddenly spilled from her eyes. She let go of Amenadiel’s hand to angrily wipe them away. 

“Klumpsky is dead, isn’t he?” Her nose bubbled with snot again as she motioned towards the notebook on the floor.   
“He died on scene.” Dan quietly said as he bent over to pick the book up. He flipped the page and began reading from his notes. 

“Also dead on scene was one Alison Haywood, age 28. The prick got what he deserved.” He settled back into the chair. 

“His punishment in Hell will be infinitely worse.” Chloe rubbed her nose with the back of her hand once more. Another flinch from Dan as he looked down to his shoes. 

Suddenly the doors behind the nurses’ station desk swung open with a creak, a man in mint scrubs and a white coat walking through them directly towards the waiting room. The chair crashed into the wall behind her as she stood immediately and began to walk towards him. She reached him in three steps. She found herself towering over the short statured doctor, who looked up to her with weary eyes. His hand reached out to shake her own. Fighting against the tremble in her hands, she found her fingers wrapping around his wrist in a shake. 

“Ms. Decker, you’re next of kin of Mr. Morningstar?” 

“How is he?” Her legs wobbled as the words came out in a rushed breath. She could feel her three friends behind her, hovering merely inches away. Ella’s hand found her own and she felt the tech give her a comforting squeeze. 

The doctor blinked and gave a small sigh. His other hand twisted the scrub cap off his head. 

Chloe felt her whole body go numb at his words.

******************************************

Lights twinkled, smudges of brightly colored orbs swimming in his vision. Lucifer’s eyes opened into thin slits as he blinked a few times. His cheek was burrowed deep into the mattress, the silk sheets wrapped tightly around his torso. Lifting his head from the pillow, he felt the cool night breeze from the opened balcony doors. 

A warm arm drifted across his lower back. Leaning back, he turned slightly and the corners of his mouth tugged into a small smile. A snore escaped from the Detective’s lips as her hand unconsciously inched further across his lower side. Golden hair splayed around the crown of her head. His fingers trailed lightly down from a tendril of her hair to her jawline before resting on her plump bottom lip. Leaning towards her, he met her lips softly. He could feel her smile as she came to, leaning further into the kiss. 

“Mmm, no rest for the wicked, huh?” A laugh as she broke apart from the deepening kiss. My dad, he could listen to that laugh forever. He felt the familiar swoop from deep within his abdomen before catching into the pittering of his heart. 

Incredible, bloody incredible.

“Darling, if only you knew the dastardly wicked things I plan on doing to you.” He smirked as he leaned in once more, his tongue cascading down her throat. He could feel the shiver of her body underneath him, wriggling as another husky giggle escaped her lips. 

“Calm down, Satan, my feeble human body needs nourishment.” 

His tongue trailed deeper down the curvature of her breast, his ringed hand pushing the lapel of his dress shirt across her clavicle. The bullet he had given her all those years ago glinted in the flickering amber light that was basking the room in a heavenly glow. 

“I’ll be all the nourishment you need, love.” 

She let out another giggle. 

“Breakfast burritos?” Her lean frame inched towards her cell phone on the nightstand. 

“Whatever you desire, love.” A content sigh as he eased back against the headboard. 

He could feel her body tense immediately next to his. 

“Detective?” 

Her shoulders inched towards her ears, blonde hair fluttering as her body began to tremble. 

“Whatever I desire?” Her voice had gone up several octaves, shrill and tight.

“Of course, Detective.” He braced himself against the headboard and leaned towards her, the confusion clearly evident on his face from the sudden change in tone. 

“You can never give me what I desire. You’re a monster, don’t you remember?” 

His hand that was outreached towards her rippled in the amber light. Grisly red flesh flickered across his arm, the charred cavernous hide traveling up to his shoulder. Pulling his body taut, Lucifer yanked his arm back quickly. 

“What on earth?” He wordlessly mouthed. His breathing quickened, hot and heavy in his eardrums. He could feel his skin tighten as it transformed across his face, his retinas suddenly burning with hellfire. He vaguely could hear the lift doors pinging from across the penthouse and footsteps heavy as they moved towards the bedroom. 

The Detective let out another tight laugh, nothing like the giggles she had just had moments before. She stood, the mattress creaking as her weight shifted, and moved to the steps. Her hand reached out and pulled his twin into the room. Michael towered over the bed, his broad shoulders shrugging as his large dark wings manifested into the physical plane. The Detective audibly gasped, her cheeks flushed as her hand caressed Michael’s forearm. 

Lucifer felt his body tighten into a rigid board, his muscle spasming. Flames flickered on the side of his cheeks - everything was burning. A guttural scream ripped from his lips as his back arched against the mattress. He couldn’t move, my dad, he couldn’t move. He could hear the Detective let out a sharp cackle, her head thrown back into a manic laugh. 

His body writhed useless as he struggled to form words.

“Dete—‘ive?” He slurred. 

Michael let a laugh. 

“Pathetic, powerless Samael, don’t you get it yet?” His twin glowered over him, his wings pulsating with raw energy as his hand reached down to Lucifer’s throat. Air, air, he needed air. The Detective’s cackling continued to crescendo, as his heart hammered against his sternum. 

Her face appeared next to Michael’s in his blurred, dimming vision. 

“The world will be better off, won’t it?” The words rushed out of her, harried and hushed, as Lucifer watched her hand continue to snake up his twin’s chest. Her tongue peaked out from behind her lips as she continued to let out a chuckle. 

Michael’s hand tightened around his throat and his vision peppered with dark spots. 

Air, he needed air.   
His tongue flopped uselessly around his mouth.   
He couldn’t move. 

The darkness tunneled his vision and he felt his body go heavy. Pins and needles. And then nothing. 

*************************************

“So what you’re saying, and let me see if I understand this correctly, is that that machine is what is keeping him alive?” Her voice sounded pinched and clipped. The lump lodged at the back of her palate wouldn’t budge and she couldn’t seem to move her tongue to enunciate the words. 

The surgeon standing in front of her gave a small frown and looked at the three standing behind her. 

“Perhaps we should take a sit?” The surgeon nodded towards the plastic chair behind her. 

She could feel frantic rage bubbling up. 

“I do not want to fucking sit down, I want you to tell me Lucifer’s condition.”

“Chloe, the doctor is just trying to do his job.” Daniel whispered from behind her, a hand gripping her shoulder. She shrugged out of it as though she had been scalded. 

“Erm. Okay. Mr. Morningstar suffered a great amount of blood loss. There was a large laceration to his spleen, as well as a collapsed lung. He went without oxygen for several minutes due to the paralytic that was administered in addition to his heart stopping during the surgery. We were able to restart his heart after several minutes, but unfortunately it seems as though there is no brain activity.” 

“Brain activity?” Chloe heard herself saying. Her voice sounded warbled, like she was under the deep end of a pool. 

Are you daft, Detective, no brain activity! Ding, dong, no-one is home. His voice echoed in her thoughts. Shaking her head, she blinked her eyes a few more times. 

“What are our options?” She made out Amenadiel’s voice, from her left, warbling just as her own voice had. Her vision swam in front of her and she could feel the pounding in her head intensify. 

“No brain activity?” She swiveled on her heel and turned towards the tall angel. His face was drawn into a tight frown, the whites of his dark eyes reddened and glistening. He gave a clear of his throat. 

“The ventilator is keeping him alive. His heart is beating. But Mr. Morningstar is gone. I am sorry.” The surgeon reached out a steadying hand towards Chloe. 

“I refuse to accept that. I want to see him.” 

Another glance between the surgeon and the three standing behind her, this time Chloe could make out. 

“Very well. Follow me, we only allow two visitors at a time.” 

“We will wait here. We won’t leave, will we?” Ella elbowed Dan in the ribs, widening her eyes in a very pointed look.

“Of course we will, Chlo’, we will be right here.” Dan pursed his lips as he rubbed his ribs. Amenadiel reached out a hand towards Chloe and gave a small smile as he took a step after the doctor. 

“Let’s go see him, Chloe.”

His hand felt warm and large in her sweaty palms. Gripping it tighter, she leaned up towards Amenadiel’s ear. 

“You’ll be able to help him, right?” She whispered. Amenadiel looked down on her, studying her face. A flash of uncertainty danced before his eyes crinkled into a reassuring smile once again. 

“Let’s see him.” He repeated. The crossed double doors behind the clerk’s desk and walked into quiet ICU. She felt her hand loosen in Amenadiel’s grip, her feet suddenly attached to cinderblocks. Her pace crawled slower with each sound and sight she was taking in. Fluorescent lights, the rhythmic beeping of heart monitors, the whoosh of ventilators. 

Stopping suddenly in front of a pair of sliding glass doors, Chloe steeled herself and took a shuddering breath in through her nostrils. Antiseptic and bleach slammed into her and she resisted the urge to gag. 

“I will give you some time with him.” The doctor pulled the door open and waved his hand to pull the curtain aside. 

Amenadiel let out a large gasp before he let go of her hand quickly, crossing into the room. 

“Oh, Luci.” His breath shuddered, as he bounded across the room in two steps. 

Chloe swallowed thick saliva. She blinked and took in the sight in front of her. 

He lay, limp and sprawled across a large tall bed, his chest moving with rhythmically with the ventilator. Tubes of every color and size spaghettied across his chest, attaching towards several poles behind the bed. His tall frame nearly took up the entire bed, and despite blankets covering him, she could make out his feet pushed up against the footboard. 

Didn’t know penetration could look so good, heh, Detective? She shook her head again against his voice and took a tentative step into the room. 

His eyes were closed, hair dampened with sweat and matted against his forehead. His normally manic, energetic frame lay completely still. Everything about this was so wrong, wrong, wrong. She took another tentative step, her boot scuffing across the floor. 

“Fix him, Amenadiel. Do I just need to go far enough out of the… I don’t know, radius? Now that he is…” Her voice trailed off and she gestured vaguely towards him. Her spit was stuck again in the back of her throat as she struggled to swallow. 

Another step forward. She was nearly standing over him now. 

Her hand reached out, stopping centimeters away from the stubble of his jawline. She snatched back her hand and fumbled with the bullet around her neck once more, fingers slick with sweat. She fumbled backwards, tripping over the heel of her boot.

“Of course, he won’t heal while I am here, I am so stupid. I’ll just go.” A throaty laugh got stuck somewhere in her mouth. Amenadiel looked up from her partner, and shot her a very concerned look. She screwed her eyes shut tightly and snuggled to inhale, she couldn’t look at him like this. She needed to get as far away from him as possible - she needed to give him his best shot. How could she have been so stupid? 

“I don’t feel his light.” 

“What?” Her hand clenched into a fist around the bullet. The chain snapped. 

“Chloe, I do not feel his light. Something is wrong.” 

*******

Lucifer blinked against the twinkling lights. A cool breeze ruffled his curls as he burrowed further into his pillow. He could feel the Detective’s hand inch further across his chest and he let out a content sigh. She wriggled further into his side, her hand coming to a stop near his navel. 

“I am famished, breakfast burritos?” She whispered huskily into his ear. 

“Whatever you desire, darling.”


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the kudos and comments, they truly make my day! I used to write a LONG time ago (like fifteen years ago, yikes) and recently have found time to get back into it - it is a nerve-racking experience, to say the least! I am thankful to be able to play with these characters - especially since we seem to be waiting forever for 5B and this helps dull the pain a smidge.

“What do you mean, ‘his light’, Amenadiel?”She snapped in his direction. Her hand hovered over Lucifer’s own limp outstretched hand before she laced her fingers in his own. His hand was slick with sweat, heat radiating inches off of his pale skin. Careful to avoid the IV taped to the back of his hand, Chloe gave it a small squeeze.

Amenadiel cleared his throat once more and shook his head.

“I can’t sense his…soul, for lack of a better word.” He gripped Lucifer’s shoulder for a brief moment, before letting go and moving towards Chloe’s side.

“I can’t even pretend to understand what that means.” Her voice wavered as she hissed in his direction.

“It means that he is in Hell, Chloe.”

Fear tightened its grip, tendrils of anxiety curling around the base of her skull at the horrified look Amenadiel was giving her.

“He is the King of Hell, though, so it should be easy for him to just pop on back up….right?”

“The last time he died—“

“What do you mean the last time he died, Amenadiel?”

“Chloe, that should really be coming from Lucifer. The last time he went to hell, involuntarily, he was in his hell-loop. It didn’t matter that he was the Lord of Hell and held the throne.” He was pacing back and forth, his large frame shuddering as he struggled to maintain an even tone of voice. Chloe blinked away another lone tear, as she shifted her weight to her heels.

Stealing a glance down, Chloe found her hand tracing against the stubble on Lucifer’s chin. 

“You need to go get him, Amenadiel.”

“I don’t…I don’t know how long it will take to find him, Chloe, or how long he has already been down there. Time moves differently down there, remember? I’ll need to take Maze with me, she will be able to sense him.” His phone was already in the palm of his hand, his finger frantically scrolling in his contact list.

“Go, bring him back to me.” Amenadiel gave her a quick nod, before his grey wings unfurled in a whoosh. The wingspan, although not as impressive or expansive as Lucifer’s, brushed against the curtains.

“I’ve sent Dan a text, he should be in soon. I’ll be back as soon as I can, Chloe.”

And with that he was gone.

Another lone plastic, straight backed chair sat forlornly against the wall. Pulling the chair close to the bed, Chloe heaved her body in the chair and let out an exhale that puffed out her cheeks.

The silence in the room seemed to stretch infinitely, only broken by the rhythmic hiss of the ventilator. The heels of her boots scraped against the linoleum as she scooted the chair closer to the bed, her arm awkwardly stretched through the side rail. His ring had been taken off, probably stashed with the rest of his bloodied belongings. His warm hand hung limply in her own, her fingers rubbing the backs of his knuckles. Resting her forehead against the cool plastic of the side rail, she let out a shuddering breath.

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and she found herself pinching her eyes tightly together against another onslaught wave of emotions.

Her fingers delicately wrapped around the pulse point on his wrist, feeling his heartbeat thrum against the pads of her fingertips.

 _How could it have all gone so wrong, so quickly_? Her brow furrowed as she her eyelids scrunched closer together - _the way the light was hitting his dark wavy hair this morning, as she stared into his eyes. Her hips had settled on top of him, his soft smile as he looked up to her_ —

“Chlo?”

Her head slammed against the side rail as she snapped to the door way. Dan’s head peaked from behind the curtain, looking uncertain and nervous. His eyes flicked from her prone partner to her, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly.He shuffled into the room, sliding the glass door closed behind him with a soft click.

“I didn’t think it was possible for him to be …” His voice trailed off as he averted his gaze back to Chloe. Arching her back against the chair, she gave Lucifer’s hand another squeeze, shifting her bottom back as she leaned away from him.

“That makes two of us.”

“Amenadiel said that he was, well. That he was going to Hell?” His voice shook and Chloe snapped her head back towards her ex husband.

“You know?”

“I saw his red, scary ass face a few days ago. And well, if it wasn’t for Amenadiel answering a lot of my questions, I think I’d still be hammered in a bar, to be honest. It is…a lot to take in.” His hands rubbed against his face, his breath shuddering as he let out a large exhale. Chloe felt her heartbeat quicken and she felt her self subconsciously scoot her body closer to Lucifer’s.

“You seem to be handling this remarkably well, Dan.”

“It actually explains a lot. You know? I don’t think it has really set in yet, though, that it’s all…” He let out another sigh as he leaned against the wall.

Chloe gave a hum in agreement, “That it’s all real, you mean?” 

Dan shifted uncomfortably, his shoes fidgeting against the floor. A silence once again stretched across the room, leaving both of them to their thoughts.

************************

The phone continued to vibrate on the coffee table in front of her. Grabbing the handle of the bottle of vodka, Maze brought the bitter liquid up to her lips and continued to guzzle it down. Vodka splashed around her lips, down into her leather neckline. The phone stopped buzzing for a brief moment, before vibrating once more.

She pushed the phone off the table with her heel and kicked her legs up.

“Maze. Answer the damn phone.” Linda whispered hurriedly as she lay on the couch, a bundled up Charlie across her chest.

Letting out a huff, Maze rolled her eyes and took another swig of the bottle as she finished it off. Linda continued to stare her down, peering over her glasses. Maze frowned as she looked down at the phone, it had already stopped vibrating. As she began to reach down for it, the door slammed open.Amenadiel was already down the stairs before Maze could find herself in a standing position, her curved knives firmly clenched in her fists.

“Maze, what is the point of having a phone if you’re not even going to answer it?”

She swung the knife on her index finger, shifting her weight back into the chair, her lips upturned into a smirk. Linda let out an exasperated sigh as Charlie began to fuss underneath the blanket.

“The two of you need to take thi—-“ She whispered angrily, her hand patting the bundle of blankets.

“Maze, you need to come with me to Hell immediately. Lucifer is down there.”

He was already grabbing at her forearm, his fingers firmly clenched around her wrist. Maze yanked her arm backwards towards her chest, forcing herself back into the chair.

“If Lucifer wanted to go back to hell, then whatever - he’s on his own.” She kicked her legs back up on to the table.

“Lucifer went back to Hell? Did something with Chloe happen?” Linda hissed, her hand still frantically patting against the still whimpering infant in her arms. She shifted on the couch, nearly into a sitting position, as her eyes widened in concern. Maze let out a laugh and tapped her feet against the table.

Amenadiel gave a frustrated sigh as he once again gripped Maze’s arm, pulling her to her feet.

“Okay, Maze, I know you’re pissed at Lucifer. But there was a stabbing, the humans have him connected to all of these…life supporting machines. He is down in a loop, Maze.”

Maze shifted, a look of shock passing through her features before settling back into hardened defiance.

“Good.” She yanked her arm away once again. Linda let out an admonished “Maze!”, while Amenadiel rolled his eyes.

“You and I both know, Mazikeen, that you don’t really mean that, don’t we?”

“Is Chloe there with him? Has anyone tried having her leave, and see what happens?” Linda was fully sitting on the couch now, the baby fussing against her chest.

“It wouldn’t matter, his soul is in Hell. The only way we can fix this is by having him leave whatever loop he is stuck in. I can’t do that by myself, let alone how long it would take to find him down there… unlike somebody we know who could find him immediately.” His voice trailed off as he looked pointedly at Maze.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Maze pushed at Amenadiel’s chest with her forearms.

“Fine, fine. He’s going to owe my ass.”

************************

His eyes struggled to focus, blurry blobs of light shifting quickly as he began to recognize what they were. A warm, sticky substance was dripping from his hair line, down his temple, before pooling in his ear canal. His hand trembled as he brushed the liquid from his eyebrow. _Ah, yes, blood_.

His back was against pressed against a hard, cool surface. Sweat dripped down the curve of his spine as he pushed his body to the left, turning clumsily on to his side. Pain shot down his entire left side immediately and his vision dimmed.

He could vaguely hear a commotion in front of him, a dull thudding pulsating against the floor.

“Bro—-er! Get—, now!”

His tongue moved thickly in his mouth, a sponge with no water. He blinked his eyes shut, resisting the urge to retch as he shoved his body completely over on to his chest. Pushing his arms against the rough ground, his head lifted a few inches. The pounding behind his eyes intensified.Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see Amenadiel standing in front of him.

Standing was a loose term, actually. His brother kneeled, a hand outstretched. Beads of sweat gleamed across his brother’s forehead, a thin cut above his right eyebrow. His mouth moved, but Lucifer could hear nothing but a roar in his ears as he slowly took in his surroundings.

Several corpses of demons lay behind Amenadiel.

“Lucifer, I need you to get up. Now.” Amenadiel’s hand roughly pulled at his own forearm, pulling his torso up of the ground as Lucifer struggled to pull his feet underneath him.

“Brother?” The words slurred out of his mouth.

Ash was falling from above, Lucifer could feel bits landing in his eyelashes and a wound he could feel on his head. He blinked away the sticky blood that continued to drip down his forehead into his eyes. He could hear distant pounding and shrieking, vaguely recognizable. His legs wobbled underneath him as he blindly reached out for Amenadiel. Bile rose in the back of his throat before he leaned into the warm body in front of him, his stomach contents erupting from his mouth.

“We need to go. Now.” He felt another hand on his other arm, a smaller hand this time. Someone was pulling him forward, his feet clumsily slapping against the ground. Where were his shoes?

Someone yanked on him. His eyes narrowed and Maze’s face swam into focus.

“Get your wings out, Lucifer.”

_What wings?_

“Wings?” The word was sluggish and sounded as if it was echoing in his mind - _wings, wings, wings_.

His arm was still being pulled, but his brother’s hand slipped. He blinked slowly as he looked down at his arm. Crimson flowed down his bare arm.

_Where was his shirt? Shirt, shirt, shirt. My dad, everything hurt._

The smaller hands were around his face, pulling his chin up and he resisted the urge to vomit once more as the acid bit at the back of his tongue. Maze’s face was centimeters from his own now, tears leaking freely from her eyes. Her lip was busted and a large bruise was forming across her cheekbone. Her hands pulled at his neck, forcing him to lean down into her.

“Lucifer, we need to go. The door is open, can you see the door?” She pulled his head to look behind her, an audible gasp leaving his lips.

At least twenty demons lay on the stone floor, dead. Blue light cast in from the corridor outside of the door, heavy broken iron chains lay discarded at the feet of the entryway. Both Amenadiel and Maze were in front of him, their clothes tattered and their chests heaving as they struggled to catch their breath. Looking down, Lucifer his pants were hanging on by shreds. There wasn’t an inch of him that wasn’t covered in mottled purple and yellowing bruises of various stages of healing, or blood. Shackles lay broken at his ankles.

“Think, Lucifer, think about where you are.”

_The knife hitting his chest._

_The Detective holding his face as darkness shrouded his vision._

_Waking up with the Detective wrapped around him._

_Michael._

_Over and over, the feeling of powerlessness._

**_Hell._ **

He swallowed thickly, pulling his arm out of his brother’s clenched fist and his face out of Maze’s grip. His vision swam dangerously for a brief moment before he stabilized himself.

“What bloody took you…took you all so….long?” Maze let out a strangled sob as a laugh erupted from her, the back of her now free hand wiping angrily at her face. Amenadiel narrowed his eyes, his large hand grabbing Lucifer at the shoulder.A visceral response electrified through him as he felt him self frantically flinch away.

“Oh, Luci…”

Lucifer inhaled sharply, counting to five in his head.

“Right, well let’s not dwell any longer than necessary. Off we pop.”

His shuffling gait scooted across the floor, careful to avoid the demons, as blinding pain shot through him with each step. His steps wavered, his bare foot catching on one of the bodies. A firm hand grabbed at him, pulling him back into standing. 

"DO NOT TOUCH ME." He barely recognized the words ripping from his throat as his own, his heart pounded against his sternum. Amenadiel held his hands up, non threateningly and took a small step back. 

"Brother, let me help you. Please. We need to go, we can't fend off all the demons of Hell. Can't you hear them coming?" Lucifer closed his eyes and strained to hear - he could hear the rustling and pounding, loud screams echoing through the normally quiet corridors of Hell. They were getting closer. 

"Very well." He despised the way his voice sounded, so uncertain. 

There was a whoosh of cool air against his skin as Amenadiel's grey wings unfurled. He held an outstretched trembling hand. Lucifer grabbed the hand, and felt himself being pulled towards the entry way. 

"Let's get you out of here, Luci." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, friends!  
> next chapter will be how and what maze and amenadiel came across in hell, Lucifer and Chloe reunion (with some angst that I promise will result in a happy, fluffy ending to the story), as well as some Douchifer friendship because honestly I am all about the bracelet bros.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final part coming tomorrow. :) 
> 
> thanks for all the kudos, follows, and comments - they've made my month! hope yall enjoy this chapter and the ending. I had fun writing it. :)

Immense, bleak grey clouds swirled endlessly above their heads as they crossed the barrier into Hell. The overwhelming scent of sulfur and ash hit her nostrils as she deeply inhaled, the deepest despair and sadness of all the soul’s practically wafting through the atmosphere. 

_**Home.** _

Maze felt the corner of her lips tug upwards slightly, her hair whipping against her neck as they descended into one of the corridors. Amenadiel tightened his grip on her waist as he landed, rather harshly, in an abandoned hallway. The doors that surrounded them shuddered and pulsated with an intense energy. Maze felt her chin lift towards the sky, her eyes sliding closed, as she let out a content sigh. 

“Do you sense him?” 

Her eyes snapped open and she let out an annoyed huff. 

“Gimme a minute, would ya?” 

Amenadiel gave a displeased sigh and a pointed exaggerated eye roll in her direction, as he flapped away his wings in an instant. 

“What are you doing? We will get there faster with your wings.” 

“And we will get there more noticeably less noticed if I am not flying all around Hell looking for the imprisoned King.” 

Maze scuffed her heel against the ash-ridden floor and gave a small hum in agreement. He wasn’t wrong about that. Her brothers and sisters had never taken kindly to Amenadiel’s previous visits…always restless after the brief visits every few millennia when he was carrying a kicking and screaming whine-baby Lucifer back from his Earth trips. 

Tilting her head, Maze closed her eyes and focused on the link that she had been working to avoid and ignore over the last three years. Her heart thrummed against her chest. She could feel his presence, a tug on her consciousness, pulling like a thin thread behind her navel, he was close—

A thick, guttural scream interrupted her thoughts. Maze snapped her eyes open and felt Amenadiel tense against her. She hadn’t realized he had been standing so close to her. 

She felt her native tongue effortlessly rip from her vocal chords as she screamed back, before replying in English.

“Dromos, you idiot.”

A laugh echoed in the corridor as a short-statured demon emerged. His face was melted away, sinew and tendon rippling in the blue shadows, as his lips snarled into a cackle. An eyeball hung limply from one of the his sockets. His head tilted back and he let out another scream in Lilim. Several other figures stood behind him. 

“Welcome back, sis.”

“I’m surprised Lucifer let you live to see another day, Dromos.” She let out a wicked laugh as she stood another inch taller. Her knives were already clutched tightly in her fists as she moved towards a fighting stance. “Get it, heh, SEE?” 

Amenadiel let out another exasperated sigh, pointedly in her direction, as he unfurled his wings once more. 

“Speaking of my brother, I suggest you move out of the way, Demon.”

“You know…I don’t think I will. You see, we have our “Lord” exactly where we want him and to be honest, he seems to be quite…cozy, after all these years.” Dromos flexed his hand in front of them, thick rivulets of shiny blood running down his forearm. A black tongue snaked from his lips as he licked the blood from his flesh, another deep cackle erupting from him. The demons behind him joined in. 

Maze felt her feet propel herself another foot closer, her fingers tightly clenched around the curve of the metal.

“Again, Dromos, you’re an idiot.” With that Maze felt her arm connect with the other demon’s shoulder blade. 

A fist collided with her left temple and cheekbone with a sickening crunch. Maze felt her feet leave the ground as she flew airborne before landing on her back. The air sucked from her chest as she rolled to her side, before she arched herself back into standing position. The back of her hand wiped the blood from her eye.

“You’ve grown weak, just like him.” Another sibling screamed in Lilim, Maze vaguely recognized the demon towering over her as her sister, Gilleen. To her right, Amenadiel was swatting several of the other demons down with his wings as he moved forward. His stance was rigid and powerful, the Fist of God unleashing power that hadn’t been seen in thousands of years. Maze felt her chest swell with pride. 

“Maze, a little help? Do you still sense him?” His words were clipped as he thrusted another wing forward, the flight feathers slicing into the thick hide of another demon that Maze didn’t recognize. 

“You know, sis, just because you can hide your true face, doesn’t make you any less of one of us. Join us again, Mazikeen.” Gilleen shuddered in front of her, large white orbs blinking as she reached out a hand towards her. 

Maze closed her eyes once more and felt the pull again. She could feel him, he was so close. He was deeply wounded, the scent of his tangy blood slammed into her. With her eyes still closed, Maze felt the knife leave her hand. The whistle as the blade curved through the air. The screams of Gilleen as her clawed hand fell uselessly from the stump of her forearm. 

“Ugly bitch.” Her heel slammed down into the stump as she propelled herself forward into the hoards of her brothers and sisters. She fought her way, relatively unscathed, towards Amenadiel. Only a two demons remained standing, the others had retreated or lay bleeding against the stone floor. Maze reached her hand to Amenadiel’s forearm, dodging another axe that plummeted towards her face. 

  
“We need to move down this next corridor. Now.” Her hair was slick was sweat, sticky against the nape of her neck.   
“Well, by all means, lead the way.” Amenadiel rolled his shoulders and his eyes in a dramatic way as his fist collided with the last standing demon. His arm outstretched to motion forward towards Maze. 

She pursed her lips and sidestepped the numerous bodies that lay crumped in heaps. The air was thick was death and ash. She hadn’t felt this alive in years. 

Screamed echoed into the near distance. Her heels clicked quietly as she moved quickly down the hallway, as she gave a quick glance back to ensure Amenadiel was still behind her. His forehead was bleeding with a deep cut, and his shirt was ripped underneath his ribs. Patches of grey feathers were missing from his wings. He gave another shake of his arm in the forward direction towards Maze. She turned away quickly and kept moving forward for what felt like hours as they moved quietly in silence. She could hear the screams of her brothers moving closer when she finally stopped in front of a thick, ornate door. Chains rattled against the door as is shook on the hinges. 

“This one, this is his door.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am damn well sure.” Her heel kicked the door in frustration as she slid her knives in her back pocket. She gripped the thick chains in her slick hands, pulling with all of her strength. The metal creaked but didn’t budge. 

“Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help?” She huffed towards him. His jaw clenched in defiance as he stood behind her, his large hands resting below hers on the chains. 

“Ready, set— pull.” The chains gave away instantly, the momentum knocking them backwards a few feet, as the door swung open. Maze gripped her knives once more. 

“Let’s go rescue us a King, huh?” And with that she stepped inside of the door.

**********************************

Chloe’s ass was numb. Her head was pounding. Her mouth was bone dry, lips cracked. And her hand was positively aching from the awkward position it was in. Shifting her hips, she tried to settle deeper into the plastic chair. 

She was sick of this room. She was sick of the hissing of the ventilator. She was sick of the pitiful glances the nurses gave her every few hours that they stuck their heads in to take vitals. It was just past six o’clock at night. It had been almost a whole day since Amenadiel had whooshed away to go on some half-cocked rescue mission. Dan had long since left, Ella not long after him with promises to return later that evening after work. 

Blinking her eyes, Chloe pulled her head away from the plastic side rail and looked towards Lucifer. His hand was still tightly clenched in her own fist. His stubble had grown thicker in the last day, bits of salt and pepper marring the normally perfect amount of dark shadow. The curls atop his head lay ruffled from where Chloe had carded her fingers through over the last hours. The thin gown covering his chest was slick with sweat, which the nurse who had come by a few hours ago had sworn was normal. She had placed a cooling pack against his armpits before she had left with another pitiful glance towards Chloe. She felt herself sigh as she picked up the lukewarm icepack. She dropped it unceremoniously to the floor beside her. 

Sighing in frustration, Chloe stood. Her back and knees creaked as she stretched. 

Fuck it, she thought. Fuck that chair. Fuck this room. Fuck the rules. 

She climbed into the bed, careful to not touch his left side, where a chest tube still connected to the wound that was covered in thick bandages. She cuddled into his right side, her head finding his chest where she could hear his heartbeat pounding softly against his sternum. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. She could feel it against her cheeks, which annoyingly were once against damp with tears. Her hand snaked down his side and gripped his hand. 

She found herself whispering to him, her voice heavy in his ear as she pushed her self deeper into this side. 

She talked about Trixie and the boy she had said a thousand times she didn’t have a crush on, but her little ears would blaze red every time she brought him up. She talked about the new lieutenant and how he scared the shit out of her with his vacant stare and indifferent tone. She talked about the ways he annoyed her. She talked about the ways she loved him. 

“You know, I am thinking to myself about how stupid we were.”

Lub-dub. Lub-dub. 

“I mean, yeah, you get all the time in the world.” She let out a strained laugh at that, as a sob caught in her throat once more. How could she possibly have this many tears even left?

“But when I think about how little time we really have, we really were so…so dumb. It’s all so temporary, isn’t it? But Lucifer, I have to believe…I mean, I know, with so much certainty that there is so much more for us. I love you, you dumbass, and I am done letting you run off when I tell you that.” 

She whispered until it hurt to talk, her voice nothing more than a hoarse croak. 

Lub-dub. Lub-dub. The hiss of the ventilator that she hated so much. His chest heaving against her cheek with each breath as it forced air into him. She felt her eyelids grow heavy with exhaustion as she felt the bone-weary tiredness wash over her like a wave. Closing her eyes, she could pretend they were back in his penthouse. Her hand loosened her grip as she found herself lulled to sleep by the dream that everything was okay. 

She suddenly felt her arm being pulled. Her eyes snapped open, and she pushed her self up from her position. The ventilator screamed to her right, alarms blaring as she struggled to push the sleep fog away. Her own breath tightened in her throat as she stumbled back against the side rail to look down at Lucifer. 

Wide, chocolate brown eyes were staring back at her in horror. 


End file.
